Midori Yamabuki
Midori Yamabuki, later Midori Norimaki, was originally Arale Norimaki's beautiful teacher, and Senbei Norimaki's dream girl. Biography Early Relationship between Senbei She was first introduced as Arale's middle school teacher, where she instantly became Senbei's dream girl. Midori was the target for many Senbei's perverted schemes though Midori was unaware of it most of the time. Senbei goes through the trouble of setting up a chain reaction involving many animals to end making a wind to blow her dress up to see her panties when passing by his house, but ended up failing twice because the first time she wore pants and the second time a farmer got in the way. Another time, Senbei planted a camera into Arale so he can see what she sees, and has her go to Midori's apartment to have a bath with her. But since Arale took her glasses off in the bath, Senbei could only see blurry images of Midori. On one of their first dates, they went for a drive in space with his flying car. Since the doctor had to poop, they make an emergency landing on a star where Midori is kidnapped and almost eaten by a giant alien monster similar to an ape. Senbei attempts to save Midori by morphing the ape creature into an ant using the Ponpoko Morph Gun and smash the ant. Unfortunately, Midori was also turned into an ant and the ant Senbei smashed was actually Midori, causing her to get mad at him when he morphed her back. Marrying Senbei When bringing some giant sized carrots over to Senbei's house, Midori goes to use the bathroom and as Senbei is walking passed it, he talks to himself and says will you marry me, which Midori hears in earshot and agrees to it and their wedding happens. While preparing for their honeymoon, which was going to be in space, Midori was kidnapped by some black cat-like creatures in a flying canoe and taken to an island where she was tied up as an offering to a giant ape. Once the giant ape gets her, she is taken to the top of a mountain where she gets stripped down naked and thrown into a pot to be cooked and eaten. Senbei, Arale and Gatchan find Midori after following the signal on the Lost-N-Found badge she was wearing and destroys the mountain and defeats the ape, but Midori, who was still in the pot, is taken away by the apes friend which is a caveboy with a giant fork. She was taken to Torishima (an island that is also a giant flying bird) where she is now in a squash. She is rescued when Senbei flys to the island holding Gatchan and pulls her out of the pot while she is still wearing the squash. Midori ends up falling when Senbei lets go after she kisses him for saving her. After landing on the ground, Midori witnesses the battle between Arale and the Caveboy who has equal strength and abilities as her and then the battle between Senbei and a giant crab. After the battle was over, Midori and the others get into Senbei's ship and fly off, but the caveboy wakes and blasts it down with an N'cha Cannon making them have to get back to Penguin Village from Gatchan pulling them there. After their marriage, she has a son with Senbei named Turbo. ''Dragon Ball'' While Goku was in Penguin Village looking for his Dragon Balls and getting his Dragon Radar fixed by Senbei, Midori made Goku some cookies. She witnessed General Blue being defeated by Arale. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Midori's character design was completely changed by changing her hairstyle and hair color. She has brown hair instead of blond. She also marries Senbei earlier in the series. Video game appearances *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actors * 1980's Series - Mariko Mukai * 1997 Series - Yūko Minaguchi Gallery ja:則巻みどり Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Norimaki Family Category:Parents